


Honey and Tacos ( US! Papyrus x US! Sans ).

by Girlbye105



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlbye105/pseuds/Girlbye105
Summary: It all starts out as a normal day in Snowdin. It isn't until Papyrus gets home and Sans is nowhere to be seen. Papyrus shrugs it off and a few hours later, he goes to bed. However, in the middle of the night, Sans wakes him up because he needs 'help'. Apparently, Sans in 'heat'. I hope you enjoy! (/TwT)/!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts off as a normal in Snowdin, Papyrus and Sans go off and participate in their usual daily activities. It isn't until Papyrus returns home in the evening to the realization that Sans doesn't appear to be home. Papyrus worries at first but then he shrugs it off. Apparently, Sans is having his first 'heat' and he doesn't want Papyrus to find out. After failed attempts to make his 'heat' go away, Sans finally goes and asks Papyrus for help. Is Papyrus capable of helping his lil bro with his first 'heat'? O.o Hope you enjoy! ^^

US! Papyrus P.O.V

"Papyrus! Papyrus! Wake up!" I slowly roll over in my bed. Is that Sans? I start to wake up a little bit. "Come on, wake up! You're gonna be late if you don't wake up soon." Sans scolded me. I sit up and look over at him. "I'm up... I'm up..." I mumble. Sans shakes his head disapprovingly. "I can't keep waking you up every morning! What if I'm not here?" He says. I shrug. "I'll try to get up earlier." I assure him. He sighs. "I'm heading out. Your breakfast is on the table when you're ready." Sans says. "And don't be late!" He walks out and closes my door. I sigh and slide out of bed. I can smell something burning downstairs. I sigh. "As usual..." I say to myself. I walk over to my nightstand and grab my orange hoodie. I throw it over my shoulder and open the door. "Wait..." I say. I feel my pockets. "Forgot something." I mumble. I walk back over to my nightstand, grab a pack of cigarettes, and stuff them into my pockets. Then I head downstairs. As I near the kitchen, the smell of burnt food gets stronger. I walk into the kitchen and see a plate on the table. "What is that?" I murmur. I walk closer and find a note taped to the plate. It's from Sans. 

"Good morning brother! I bet you're wondering what this is. Well, I've noticed that we've been eating the same thing for breakfast every morning. So, today I tried a new dish. I think Grillby called them waffles? I would have been fine with making pancakes, but waffles sounded good. I don't really get how to make them though. Do you put them in the toaster or in the oven? It's so confusing! Anyways, eat up! And don't be late getting to your post either."  
"Sincerely,  
The Great Sans!"  
"P.s: Don't mind the burnt taste... I might of left them to cook for too long..."

I let out a sigh. "I guess one bite wouldn't hurt. I mean, he did spend some time making them." I say. I pick up one of the waffles and take a small bite out of it. I cough and put the waffle back down. I wipe my mouth and push the plate away. "It could taste better... I guess..." I say drinking some water. I glance at the clock. It's about time I headed out. And with that, I left the house and started walking. 

US! Sans P.O.V

I rest my head in my palm. This puzzle is looking a bit off. But I can't figure out what the problem is. I tilt my stare. Maybe the rock is too far to the right. I carefully walk over to where the rock is placed and push it to the left. I walk back over to my spot and stare at the puzzle again. Great, now the rock is too far left. I think I might have messed up the whole thing. I sigh. I'll fix it later. I start to walk off to my next puzzle. Calibrating all of these things is hard work sometimes. I start to near my second puzzle when I hear a sound coming from the distance. I glance over in the direction of the sound. I walk closer and the sound starts to get louder. I grab a nearby stick and hold it up to my chest. Just in case. I near the sound. I stop when I see something move. "H-hello? Whose there?" I ask slowly. No response. I see something move again and I step back a bit. I shake my head. "C-come on Sans... W-what if it's a human?" I reassure myself. I draw closer and poke the object with my stick. It stirs and rolls over. I jump back. "H-hey!" I say. The object starts to face my direction. The sound I heard before becomes more clear. Is someone snoring? I walk close again and touch the thing's shoulder. "Huh...?" I hear someone mumble. I raise an eyebrow. "Sans...?" I hear it say. I pause for a moment. "W-who are you...? No, h-how do you know m-my name?" I ask. I get a closer look at their face. Wait, I think I know who this is. "Papyrus, is that you under there?" I ask. I see him nod his head. 

"What are you doing here?" I yell at him. "You should be at your post, not sleeping here!" I say. "Oh... I must've fallen asleep on my way there..." He says. I stomp my foot. "You've distracted me from calibrating my puzzles! Who knows? What if a human passed by? I wasn't there to catch them!" I scold him. He scratched the back of his head. "My bad bro." He says. "I'm going back to my puzzles... Please don't let me catch you sleeping again, you lazy bones!" I say before I walk off again. "What a lazy bag of bones... He should be more productive than that... He never gets anything done." I mumble to myself. I decide to take a shortcut to get to my second puzzle. I've already wasted enough time. I quicken my pace and head down a path through the trees. I wonder if there really was a human that passed by. I'll never know now because Papyrus distracted me. I shake my head. I hope he actually got up this time. I don't know what I would do if he didn't. I walk a bit faster. I start to think back to this morning when I was waking Papyrus up. It took me 5 minutes to get him awake. It usually doesn't take that long. What could he have been doing last night to keep him up? He must have been up late because he seems to be a lot more tired than usual. Then another thought comes to my head. I wonder what he does at night. I'm usually already asleep by the time he gets back. I never really pay attention to what he does during the week. I guess I never thought about that. Then another thought comes to my head. Does he ever...? No, no... He wouldn't... Does he? I shake the thought from my head. I shouldn't think of Papyrus that way. I sigh and continue walking to my puzzle. I can come back to the topic later. I have other things to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

US! Papyrus P.O.V

"Please don't let me catch you sleeping again, you lazy bones!" Sans had said before he walked off. I stretch and stand up. Did I really just fall asleep? There's no way. How can someone be so unaware of something so simple as sleeping? I wonder what happened. I start to walk down a path that leads to my post. I don't really do that much during the day. I remember Sans telling me to keep a lookout for any humans that happen to pass by. Like that's ever to happen. Anyways, I continue to walk down the path. I wonder if Sans ever found that human he was ranting about. If there ever was a human for that matter. I near my post when I see something fall out of my pocket. "What's this?" I say as I crouch down to pick it up. It's a piece of folded paper. I unfold the paper and read what it says. 

"Good evening brother! I do hope you got all of your work done. I'm just reminding not to get home too late tonight... I'm making tacos! These you will surely enjoy. Anyways, I will be waiting so don't too long. Also, I hope you didn't sneak any cigarettes out of the house. I threw out the last ones so don't even try to go looking for them!"  
"Sincerely,   
The Great Sans!"   
"P.s: I put your drink in the fridge. I tasted a bit too... It's gross!"

"Oh, tacos... My favorite." I say sarcastically as I fold the note back up. When did he give this to me anyways? Well, that doesn't really matter right now, did he say that he drank some of my drink? What drink? I think for a moment. The sudden realization hits me. "Agh! He can't drink that stuff, it has alcohol in it." I say shaking my head. "I really need to start hiding it..." I continue down my path. I reach my post and I sit down. I start to feel tired again, but I decide not to fall asleep. No need to make Sans even more mad at me than he already is. The day goes by slowly and uneventfully. I stare down the path I came from. No humans there. I turn my head and look down the other path. No humans there either. I sigh. Sometimes I wish something would happen, it would give me a reason to do something else. I stand up when the sun starts setting. Dawn already. I start to walk home when I stop. "Might as well get a little puffs in before I get home." I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out the pack of cigarettes. 

Now, I know Sans said not to smoke anymore today, but I can't help it. I pull out a cigarette and stick the pack back into my pocket. I sigh and put the cigar to my mouth. I close my eyes and puff a few smokes. "Ah... That hit the spot." I say through a sigh. I probably spend a half an hour standing there. Finally I take it and rub the butt of the cigarette on the ground; just to make sure that it's out. Once I'm done I continue to walk home. I'm probably an hour behind my expected arrival time, but hopefully Sans won't mind. I reach the house and open the door. "Sans! I'm home." I yell. No response. "Sans?" I say again. Is he not home? Where is he? I hope he isn't stuck somewhere... Maybe I should go out and look for him. But then something on the table catches the corner of my eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain some explicit topics that may not be suitable to all audiences. Soooo... be warned! Lol. ( 18+ ).

US! Papyrus P.O.V

I walk over to the table to see that San's scarf is sitting there. I pick it up. How can San's scarf be here if he isn't? I know for a fact that he isn't home because the lights are off and Sans would have responded when I called his name. I turn the lights on. Maybe he's already asleep? The door was unlocked so maybe he just went to bed already. I assure myself that that was the case. I need someway to assure myself that Sans hasn't gone missing. I might flip out if I don't. I sigh. "I'll check on him in a few minutes... he probably didn't hear me calling him..." I mumble. I cup my face in one hand and clutch San's scarf in the other. Sleep starts to take me and I can't help but to fall asleep. If Sans needs me he will likely wake me up so I have nothing to worry about anyways. I close my eyes and start to doze off. 

US! Sans P.O.V

I think I heard Papyrus come in. I could have swore I heard him calling me. I would have came downstairs but I don't feel well. I lay on my bed staring up to the ceiling. My face is so hot. I feel like I'm melting. Sweat covers my forehead and my hands are shaking. I didn't start feeling this way until I came home. I sat down and I started to think about Papyrus; then the next thing I know, I start to feel this weird sensation. I wipe some of my sweat but it doesn't really help. I sit up and slowly walk out of my room and to the stairs. I hear the sound of snoring and assume that Papyrus must have fallen asleep. Good, I don't want him to see me like this. I walk downstairs to find Papyrus sleeping on the couch. He's holding my scarf. I guess I left it down here in my rush to get to my room. I sigh and wipe my face. This feeling is unbearable. I carefully unzip Papyrus's hoodie and slowly slide it off. He's wearing a black shirt under. I look away as my face starts to get hotter. "Ah... I can't take this anymore..." I quietly whimper.

I head back upstairs, Papyrus's hoodie in hand. I close the door and sit back down on my bed. I unball the hoodie and hold it up to my face. There's a sweet spot right between the hood and the ties. I start to suck on the sweet spot. It tastes so good, I just couldn't help myself. That hot feeling I have gets stronger. I thought this would help but it's only making me feel worse. I suck on the spot more, hoping to satisfy the feeling I have. But the more I do it, the hotter I feel. I close my eyes. Papyrus would probably hate me if he knew what I do to his hoodie. He would think that I'm dirty. I wince at the thought and continue to suck on it. The feeling will go away sooner or later, right? It's not often that I get this way. I stop for a moment as my jaw starts to hurt a bit. I look at the hoodie and realize that I had sucked the thing dry. "Just great... I still feel hot..." I murmur. I set the hoodie down and bury my face in it. 

I wonder if Papyrus ever gets this way. I start to picture Papyrus's face. I let out a small squeak and cover my face even more. "H-how can I think of such a... l-lewd thing..." I say to myself. I lift my head back up. This hot feeling is making my whole body tremble. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Maybe I should just ask Papyrus for help. He might know what to do. I hesitate for a moment. Should I? What if he disapproves? I shake my head. I don't care. I just want this feeling to go away. I slowly get up and head back downstairs. I near Papyrus and start to have second thoughts. I shake my doubts away and come up to Papyrus. I take a trembling hand and gently shake him awake. "P-papyrus... Papyrus... w-wake up..." I say quietly. My voice comes out squeaky and hoarse. When Papyrus doesn't wake up I climb onto his lap to shake his shoulders. "C-come on... wake up." I say again. Papyrus starts to stir and then he slowly wakes up.

"Sans... Uh, what's the problem..?" Papyrus asks sleepily. I look down, my flush becoming more obvious by the second. Papyrus sits up and wraps his arms around my waist to prevent me from sliding off of his lap. "Ngh..." I jolt forward at his touch. "Are you alright bro?" He starts to sound concerned. I was about to say something but I choke on my words. What do I say? How do I explain this feeling I have? Papyrus lifts his hand and feels my forehead. "You don't have a fever do you? Your face is pretty warm." He sighs. I slowly shake my head. "I... I don't feel g-good..." I finally manage to say. "I-I need help..." I murmur. Papyrus stares at me. "Help? Help with what? What's wrong?" Papyrus eyes me, looking for the reason as to why I don't feel well. "I feel hot..." I pause for a moment then continue. "I f-feel weird... I need your help..." I finish. Papyrus's face has a tint of orange on it. He looks away and puts a hand on the back of his neck. 

"I don't think I can help you with this... I mean-" I cut him off. "Papy please... I-I feel weird." I lean over closer to his face, which is now a darker shade of orange. He doesn't say anything, he just continues to stare at me. "Please Papy..?" I pleaded. Papyrus closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Well, I can try to help you Sans." He finally says. He picks me up and carries me upstairs to his room. He gently lays me on his bed. "Papyrus... I feel really h-hot..." I mumble. I see Papyrus look around. "Hey. Ya know where my hoodie went?" He asks me as he starts go through a messy pile of clothes on the floor. "Uh..." I must've left in on my bed. I should tell him. "I-I..." I start to say. Papyrus looks up at me. "I have it. It's on my bed..." I say slowly. "Oh." He says. "Why is it there? I had it on when I came in, maybe I-" I cut him off once again. "I was... u-using it..." I look away; embarrassment washes over me. Papyrus chuckles. "I kinda thought so." He says.

I look back at him. "W-what?" I squeak. Papyrus walks back over to the bed and lays next to me. "Nevermind that now, how do you feel?"He asks me. I stare at him. Parts of his rib cage is showing through his black shirt, hints of an orange glow is present all over his body... My face turns 12 shades darker. Papyrus notices and laughs. "Ya know bro... you're so cute when you're like this..." He mumbles. I shake my head. "D-don't say that! Y-you're making it worse!" I cover my face. I feel the weight of the bed shift and Papyrus comes closer to me. He takes my hands and slowly moves them off of my face. "What can I say... I'm being honest." He says. I stare at him. My heart quickens and I am completely taken by that hot feeling I have. "Papyrus... h-hurry up... I feel w-worse now..." I whimper. "Ok... I'll try. This might feel weird... but it'll help..." Papyrus says. He leans over me and comes close to my ear. I can feel his warm breath as he gets closer. "W-wait... what are you- ah..." I'm cut off mid sentence when I start to feel a warm sensation. I hear the sound of Papyrus licking my neck. I arch my back. "W-wait... Papy, I-I'm sensitive there!" I whine. "It's.... ok." Papyrus says as he continues. I let out a soft moan as he gets closer to the nape of my neck. "S-stop... Pap.. I don't know how much of t-this I can t-take..." I say. Papyrus stops and sits up a bit. I turn my head towards him. My whole face is wet with sweat and possibly drool. Papyrus's face seems to turn a dark orange the longer he looks at me. Then he says something that sent chills through my whole body. "Are you sure you wanna do this? If I help you..." He trails off. The feeling only gets stronger, I want for it to go away so badly. "P-please... I-I can't take it... ah..." I whimper. Papyrus sighs. "Ok Sans..." He says. "I hope you're ready..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation from chapter 3 continues. Can Paps help Sans with his heat? o.O Hmm... Anyways, just like the chapter before, the content of this one may not be suitable for all audiences as it contains some explicit content... You've been warned! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :3 ( 18+ ).

US! Papyrus P.O.V

I stare at Sans, his face flushed with a bright shade of blue. His face drenched with sweat. He must be having his first heat; I've never seen him get like this. I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself. Who ever thought that the two of us would ever end up in this situation? But the thought of what I want to do to Sans makes me tremble. I feel my own face start to get hot. "P-papyrus... h-hurry up..." I hear Sans murmur. His voice comes out shaky and quiet. "O-Ok..." I say quietly. I slowly start to lift the bottom of San's shirt. He lets out a quiet whimper. "W-what are you-." Sans starts to say. I shush him and continue. I lift up his shirt just enough so that I can see his small, blue soul. "Papyrus, n-no!" Sans tries to cover his face again. I smile softly at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just trying to help bro." I say reassuringly before I continue on. 

 

Once Sans had calmed down, I continue. I slowly take Sans's soul in my hands, careful not to squeeze it too hard. "A-ah... Papy, t-that feels weird..." I hear Sans say. I laugh a little. "I haven't even done anything yet." I say. I smirk at Sans and then I lift his soul up to my mouth. Sans stares at me wide-eyed. I start to slowly suck on the fragile soul. I can feel it become warmer the more I lick it. Sans's body trembles under me. By now he's a shaking mess, but in a way he's adorable. I close my eyes and continue to suck on his soul. "P-Papyrus... Brother! Ah... That feels s-so nice..." I hear him softly say through moans. I stop and look at him again to catch my breath. "P-please, continue." Sans says. I nod my head and start to suck again. This time I do it a bit harder than I was before, I can't help myself. 

 

That look on Sans's face and the way he's moaning my name, I'm starting to lose my own grip. I lick the edges of the soul and then suck on the top. "Does it feel good?" I ask as I go. Sans can only manage a few whimpers but I think he said yes. His soul becomes a wet mess in my hands. I stop as my jaw starts to hurt from sucking on it to hard. “S-Sans, you alright bro?” I ask as I catch my breath. We’re both breathing hard by now. We stare at eachother for a while. I feel Sans’s forehead to make sure he’s ok. That wave of heat is gone and that distressed look on his face has been replaced with exhaustion. Sans shakes his head yes and wraps his arms around my neck. I feel the heat rise up onto my face. “S-Sans? W-what are you doin’ bro?” I ask. Sans cuts me off with a kiss. 

He’s so passionate with this kiss. Startled, I kiss him back. Sans leans into my chest and I embrace him. I start to slip my tongue into his mouth. I can’t hold back anymore, I’m at my limit. Sans whimpers a bit but then he lets me continue. I play around with his tongue for a bit. It feels so good, being inside of San’s warm, wet mouth. It’s been far too long since I’ve done something like this. Finally, we break away from each other. I stare at Sans with surprise. 

 

“Wow… I thought that would be your first kiss but…” I trail off. Sans’s face starts to become a bit more flushed. “B-brother! What are you trying to imply? Are you accusing me of kissing someone else?” He asks me embarrassed. I laugh and shake my head. Then Sans looks down. “I-I was saving my first time for you anyways…” He says quietly. I stop laughing and look at him. I smile at him. “Thanks bro.” I say.

Sans wipes his face off and stretches. “How ya’ feelin’ bro?” I ask him. Sans dangles his feet at the side of my bed. “Much better actually.” He replies happily. “That’s good… But it’s late and you need to wake up early.” I tell him. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sans says. I stand up and walk over to the other side of the bed and pick Sans up bridal style in my arms. “H-hey! Brother, what are you doing?” Sans asks me. “You need some rest. It’s too late for you to be walking around right now so I’m taking you to bed.” I assure him. He pouts and I can tell that he’s annoyed. I walk down the hallway and into Sans’s room. I gently set him down on his bed and turn off the lights. I start to close the door but Sans stops me. “H-hey Papyrus..?” He starts to say. “Hm?” I look back at him. “C-can we do that again sometime… I-if that’s ok with you… I-I mean you d-don’t have to… b-but…” I cut him off. “Of course… Now get some sleep.” Sans nods and turns over. I close the door and head to bed myself. Man, am I tired. It takes me a while to go to sleep however. After all of that, I never want to sleep again.


End file.
